The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a hinge to a hinge connection or to a hinge pin.
Hinges between two components or workpieces are needed in a wide range of technical areas, for example in automobile construction in so-called linkages, e.g. between the vehicle body and a moveable body element, e.g. between the vehicle body and an engine hood or a trunk lid. Such hinges are also needed in other technical areas and generally consist of a hinge socket held torsionally stable in a component and of a hinge pin, which can rotate or pivot with a socket section in the hinge socket, is secured against axial displacement so that it bears with a pin head on the first component or on a flange-like section of the bearing or hinge socket and is fastened in the second component in a suitable manner, for example by riveting.
It is an object of the invention is to present a method for the simplified and especially effective manufacture of such hinges or hinge connections.